Mirror, Mirror
by Crystal Haze
Summary: Naruto's been roped into helping Sakura and Ino shop for prom - oh the horror! - but what happens when a certain Uchiha shows up? SasuNaru oneshot, PWP.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **So... in case the summary didn't do it for you... this contains sex. Of the boy-on-boy variety. Oh, and it gets kinda rambly and pointless in places. Enjoy?

**Mirror, Mirror**

Eyes wide and wary, Naruto looked up at the sign displaying the name of the store in large, gaudy letters. The growing sense of doom that had been building over his head for the last few days had settled so thick by now he could almost feel it.

Three days. Three days he'd been given to prepare himself for this, as the flames of hell had licked at his feet and hosts of demons, complete with red eyes and horns and tails and tridents laughed maniacally at his plight, drawing ever nearer.

Then today had dawned. Today, the day Uzumaki Naruto found his painful and violent fate lying in wait just one frosted glass door away.

"NA-RU-TO!" his death knell sounded from somewhere within the murky depths of the store. As he broke into a sweat, hurried footsteps began to click-clack up to where he stood rooted to the spot.

Squeezing his eyes shut in a desperate bid to delay the inevitable, he found himself replaying in his head the cruel and unusual turn of events that had led up to… this.

"_Naruto," a low, menacing voice had spoken from behind him as he was strolling down an empty corridor after school, a spring in his step and not a care in the world. "We have something for you," another had said._

_Startled blue eyes had snapped open at that. He had turned – only to see a fat wad of coupons for Ichiraku's dangling before his eyes… The voices had then proceeded to say something inconsequential about joining them for shopping that weekend or something like that, but who was listening?_

Naruto thought back to all the sweet, sweet ramen meals he'd had since then, and sighed, convinced of one thing. Far tougher men than he would have succumbed the same way. (If they existed, that is – which they didn't, believe it!)

Then the doorknob began to turn.

Before he could even rustle himself up properly into panic-mode, with a merry, mocking, _evil_ tinkle, the door burst open and all too soon, Naruto was faced with the very embodiment of his terrifying nightmares. All too solid now, all too real…

… Possessing all too strong a death-grip on his arms as they pounced on him from either side in a haze of bright hair and fruity perfume and twin, excited squeals.

"You made it just in time!" Sakura dug her nails into Naruto's arm almost painfully hard. "I was – "

"Uh-huh, _I_ was just about to pick up the cutest dress!" put in Ino loudly, drowning out the rest of her best-friend-slash-mortal-rival's sentence.

"It's light purple – " Sakura's words rose a few decibels higher.

"With a hint of grey – " Ino's nails ploughed deeper into his other arm, threatening to draw blood.

"And ruffles – "

"Pretty low cut – "

"Except not _indecent_ or anything – "

"It's for prom after all – "

"Goes perfectly with _my_ hair – " Naruto wondered morosely if this was really how it all ended – deprived of circulation to his fingers, eardrums torn apart by the two voices bellowing into his ears. With a pang, he thought of the ramen packets lying waiting in the small cupboard above the kitchen counter back home. Would they miss him when he was gone?

"B-b-but I'm too awesome and sexy to die just yeeeet!" he wailed, before he could stop himself. Two fists clobbered into his ears from either side at once, and two voices went on as though nothing had happened.

"The only hair it looks good with is _mine_, pig-head!" The girls had given up all pretences now, addressing each other directly across the medium of Naruto's skull.

"As if anything goes well with that giant forehead of yours, billboard!"

Steered along for the course of this past exchange like a rag doll hanging limply from his accosters' painted talons, Naruto realised dimly he still wasn't sure just _what_ his role here was going to be. His memory of events in the immediate aftermath of acquiring his ramen-flavoured prize was rather hazy, after all.

At any rate, he knew there would be a room full of pretty clothes with Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino in it, and with senior prom just two weeks away, that had been all his cruel and masochistic imagination had needed to know.

Suddenly they drew to an abrupt stop. In front of them, draped over a rack, lay a pretty purple dress. At once, both girls snatched up a fistful each of the fine, gauzy material.

Naruto gulped. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a circle of salesmen and saleswomen that had formed around them. They had been inching closer every so often, only to hastily retreat every time one of the girls opened her mouth.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a little hysterical. He didn't act on it, though – the mangled knobs of cartilage that were once his ears weren't about to let _that_ happen again.

"PAWS OFF, BOAR-FACE!" roared Sakura, as if on cue. Well so much for that, mourned the long-suffering appendages as they shrivelled up further. "I'M NOT TOO KEEN ON CARRYING WHATEVER MUCK YOU'VE BEEN ROLLING IN ON ME WHEN I WEAR THIS TO PROM, YOU KNOW."

"THE ONLY CARRYING YOU'LL BE DOING AT PROM IS YOUR OWN FAT FOREHEAD," Ino countered, tightening her grip on the hem.

Noticing the girls' energies diverted somewhat thus, a shrewd thought began to form in Naruto's head – he could actually plan an escape strategy now, couldn't he? His eyes narrowed. They could snatch their precious purple dress a little tighter, glare a little harder, grip his arms a little looser, and he could…

His eyes glazed over. Packets of ramen ambled in from the periphery of his vision, poised on their corners, swaying serenely to the slow, uplifting strains of a string orchestra. _Escape_…

If the cracking knuckles didn't bring him back to the present as the girls suddenly rounded on him, eyes bearing identical, maniacal glints, Sakura cuffing the top of his head with her iron fist certainly did. "Baka!" she yelled. "Pay attention!"

"N-ne, Sakura-chyaaan," he whined, twelve years old again in his desperation. "Do I really need to be here? I don't know much about girls' clothes and stuff you see, heh-heh… Maybe I could just… lea-?"

"But Naruto!" said Ino, throwing her arms around him from behind and squeezing the breath out of him. "You can't leave now… we need you!"

"Yes, Naruto," Sakura batted her eyelashes, voice dripping with honey, "You're the only one who can help us!"

Naruto drooped visibly. "What, I'm the only one you found suitable out of – Let's see…" He ticked off the names of their friends on one hand. "Kiba…" A vision of pointy canines and claw-like hands floated into his head. Sakura looked down at the delicate material of the dress she was holding, and shuddered.

"Shika…" Ino snorted. Her lazy bum of a boyfriend agreeing to go out shopping on a Saturday with two troublesome females – that would be one cold, cold day in hell indeed.

"Chouji…" Naruto could almost hear the crunch of potato crisps as the chubby boy glared up at them for interrupting his meal. Sakura lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Gaara…" Both girls burst into peals of laughter at the thought of the stoic, unsmiling redhead linking arms with them and strutting through the mall, shopping bags hanging from his elbows.

"Damn it!" Naruto groused, folding his arms petulantly. "Why did we have to pick the lamest individuals to be friends with?" And he hadn't even named the lamest of them all yet. Stupid bastard, being lame by himself in the mansion he called home, probably not even aware that prom was coming up...

"So! Naruto-_kun_," said Ino sweetly, interrupting his train of thought, "You may have noticed Sakura here and I have been facing a little…" She glared across at the other girl, who promptly glared back, "… _problem_ concerning this dress we both seem to want."

"So we're going to each put it on now…"

"And you can tell us who it suits better!"

Naruto stared. _Oh sure he could, except for the minor threat to his very existence in the framework of this universe and any parallel ones that might exist from the girl who came second best!_ "B-but…" he stammered, "I'm sure you both will look l-l-lov – "

Sixty seconds later, he found himself summarily deposited in front of the girls' changing rooms. He was rewarded for his troubles with a threat to wait, complete with twin glares and a hard poke to the forehead, that he'd be either stupid or insane to mess with.

Luckily (or the opposite), at least one of those two happened to be a quality he could stake proud claim to.

The moment the girls' backs disappeared behind the door, an argument arising immediately over who would try the dress first, Naruto was on his guard. Whipping his head about, he frantically began to look for something, anything, that could provide him a decent excuse to escape from his plight. To his very great surprise, something really did arrive just then…

… In the shape of a hand landing firmly on his ass and giving it a generous squeeze.

"Ehhhhh?!" squawked the blond, jumping three feet in the air as a stab of recognition and, maddeningly, _pleasure_ shot up his spine… What on earth was _that_ bastard doing here, of all places?

"Hn," said bastard murmured heatedly, lips inches from his ear, before catching a soft ear lobe between his teeth and giving it a tantalising nip. "So responsive…"

Somewhere in the back recesses of his mind, Naruto knew he should be stopping him. Really, he did. They were in public, for Kami's sake! Granted, this little alcove just outside the women's dressing rooms was rather well hidden behind a thick pillar to be fair, but still! If someone just happened to round the corner…

Then Sasuke shifted a section of his hair aside to lick a long, languorous stripe up his neck, and how was that sentence supposed to end again?

"Sa…hah-ah… 'suke…" Naruto murmured, fully intending to sound stern and decisive, honest! It wasn't _his_ fault it came out more like a strangled moan.

He felt rather than saw the smirk form against his skin before he was spun around, and his neck attacked again. "Teme…" he gasped, gripping his boyfriend's shirt so his knees wouldn't give way as teeth, lips and tongue applied themselves furiously to his skin. "What the f-fuck do you think you're doing…?!"

Sasuke drew back for a moment to inspect the marks he'd left before diving back to assault another patch of his throat. "Will you," Naruto gritted out with quite a superhuman force of will, if he did say so himself, "STOP ACTING LIKE A FRICKIN' VAMPIRE," he wrenched the Uchiha off him and pummelled him into the opposite wall, "FOR FIVE FRICKIN' SECONDS?"

Pushing off the wall and glaring at him, Sasuke reached behind himself to massage the back of his shoulder. He was wearing a close-fitting white shirt, and as he stretched, the contours of his lean, muscly frame stood out against the fabric in stark relief. Naruto blushed.

Then his eyes flicked back up to the superior, knowing smirk that had taken residence on Sasuke's lips again, and he clenched his fists. "Bastard! What are you doing here?"

Reluctantly, Sasuke straightened, his scowl conveying just how tedious a job he thought this to be, when he could be engaging in so much more… enjoyable activities instead. The intimate once-over he cast down Naruto's body, eyes so sultry it felt like a lover's caress, left no doubt of that. "I could be asking you the same thing, you know," he said lazily. "Dobe."

Naruto pouted, thinking of any way at all to make it sound like he hadn't been bullied by Sakura-chan and Ino-chan into helping them shop for prom. "I was bullied by Sakura-chan and Ino-chan into helping them shop for prom!" he wailed tragically at last. "With ramen for bait, too…" He placed a hand on his chest and let out a dramatic sigh. "It was _awful_!"

Sasuke smirk was layered with a touch of amusement as he continued to watch him. "Well?" Naruto demanded after a moment, the steady gaze making him feel more self-conscious than he would like to admit. "Your turn now!"

"Two weeks to senior prom," said Sasuke indifferently, shoulders rising in an almost imperceptible shrug.

The words effectively startled Naruto's earlier indignation right out of his head. "You…" he managed, blinking wide blue eyes at his boyfriend, "… prom… what?"

An elegant dark eyebrow lifted. "Prom, dobe," said Sasuke, "You know, fabled American setting for teenage angst, cherry-poppings and psychotic homicidal maniacs?"

"WELL THAT'S NEWS TO ME, UCHIHA, JUST WHO WERE YOU PLANNING ON GOING WITH, HUH?" Naruto yelled automatically, hands on his hips.

A second elegant dark eyebrow joined its twin, almost disappearing under Sasuke's hairline. "Really now," he smirked, walking slowly up to Naruto and placing one hand on his cheek, "I thought that was obvious."

"But we – I… I never thought…" Naruto croaked, looking anywhere but at his boyfriend. He hated how the nonsensical babbling kept pouring out of his mouth, but he found himself equally unable to stop. "You never went to our junior prom, either, and I thought you wouldn't want, but…"

Sasuke placed a thumb under Naruto's chin and tilted his head up to make him look at him. Dark eyes met blue, and Sasuke's arm tightened around Naruto's waist as he leant over, tipping him back. "But _you_ weren't going to go with me last time," he murmured, and Naruto looked back helplessly, unable to tear himself away from the bottomless gaze, "Dobe." He closed the final inch separating their lips.

_Typical Sasuke-teme_, Naruto thought, as bitterly as he was able whilst slipping his arms dazedly around the other boy's neck. Sasuke teased his lower lip between his teeth before pulling it into his mouth and sucking sensually on it, till Naruto's toes curled and his brain fizzled out and died. _Stupid Uchiha-bastard, always looking for new ways to show off…_

"S-S-Sasuke-kuuuun!" A girl, evidently having peered in to investigate the source of Naruto's yelling from a little while ago, let out a heartfelt wail upon recognising her dark-haired heartthrob. She turned on her heels and ran out of the store, screaming hysterically about dirty blond skanks and cruel, cruel fate.

It was all the diversion Naruto needed, though, to extricate himself from Sasuke's arms and stroll out into the store proper like he hadn't just been swept off his feet like a goddamn princess.

He wasn't taking much notice of where he was going, more than a little distracted by the dark gaze he could almost _feel_ boring into his back, so he was a little surprised to find himself suddenly in the men's formal section of the store. He looked around at the rows of racks stacked all around with suits, waistcoats and tuxedos.

He hadn't ever considered getting one for himself up until now, but that was before he'd suddenly discovered his boyfriend was surprisingly agreeable to attending prom. He glanced back. A few paces behind him, Sasuke had stopped too, hands in his pockets in his usual nonchalant stance.

Naruto walked down the aisle, running his fingertips idly along the rich fabric of the clothes. It wasn't as though he cared for prom in itself. The whole gimmick was pretty stupid, if you asked him. The only reason he'd gone along last time – and he smirked at the memory – was because Kiba had come up with the brilliant plan to spike the teachers' punch with alcohol.

This time though, he had a… date. It still felt strange to refer to Sasuke and himself in that way, after knowing each other for as long back as they could remember. Not that Sasuke ever slacked off in jogging his memory every so often by jumping him as frequently as possible. This side of him had been quite the revelation since they'd start exploring the other side of their relationship a year ago – a wild horny Uchiha appears! Naruto thought, rolling his eyes at his own joke.

Still – he wanted to do this with Sasuke. They never really did anything conventionally couple-y (not counting the sexual), and though Naruto harboured no secret longings for rose petals, mushy music and that sort of thing, he realised now how much he was looking forward to just going out and having a good time with the bastard. Would get the stick up that stiff ass out for once, too, he mused darkly.

He tapped his chin, looked back down the row he'd just walked past, and picked up two sets of tuxes. "You haven't tried any yet, have you?" he asked Sasuke brightly, holding out one of them to him.

"Good to see your train-wreck of a colour sense doesn't extend to formal occasions," Sasuke noted with a smirk, eyeing Naruto's violent orange jumper.

"Just because you're allergic to anything that isn't dark and broody and _boring_ doesn't mean all of us have to be!" said Naruto, noise in the air as he stalked off towards the dressing rooms.

He pushed past the curtain and stopped in front of the row of doors, waiting for Sasuke to saunter in. "I'll take the last one, then," he said with a touch of awkwardness. The entire men's section was almost completely empty. The only people around were an assistant glumly chewing a piece of gum next to a mannequin modelling boxer briefs, and the cashier nodding off at his desk.

Entering his cubicle, Naruto turned to close the door only to find Sasuke making to walk in, calm as could be. "What the hell, teme?!" he screeched, shoving his boyfriend out before slamming the door shut in his face.

"What, you mean we're not sharing?"

Not deigning to dignify that with a response, Naruto focused his energies on getting himself into the tux. It proved more counterproductive than anything, he realised after a few minutes of jousting furiously with his outfit, finding himself with a leg up one sleeve of the white dress shirt.

After a few minor hold-ups, he was ready at last. He stared at himself uncertainly in the full-length mirror of the small cubicle. He was already feeling a tad ridiculous in the prim, stuffy attire, so he hadn't bothered to try on the cummerbund and bowtie. Not that he was very confident regarding the mechanics of bowties in the first place.

He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he flung open the door. "Teme," he started loudly, "I'm rea-"

He stopped short. Sasuke was waiting in front of his door, fully dressed. And he was… fuck, Naruto thought, eyes roaming helplessly over the fabric wrapping his broad shoulders, his chest, his arms and his long, lean legs like they had been made to fit him, he was… gorgeous.

A few years ago, Sasuke's annoying, effortlessly cool stance as he just stood there with his hands in his pockets in while Naruto gawked openly at him would have made his blood boil with the irrepressible urge to punch him. Now he knew he'd really rather climb him like a tree.

And then punch him later for good measure anyway, maybe.

His eyes flickered up the broad planes of Sasuke's chest and the long pale column of his throat. Then he caught Sasuke's eyes again, and the infuriating smirk that was still pasted on his lips. "Hn, like what you see dobe?"

Once a bastard, always a bastard!

Sasuke stepped forward and lifted a hand to place it on the doorframe. Suddenly, Naruto's mouth felt rather dry. "You look good, Naruto," he murmured huskily. "Really good." A pause. "Can I come in now?"

"I – Wh-what?" Naruto stammered, retreating back towards the opposite wall. "Don't talk crazy – there are people around!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to regard what little of the still desolate section of the store he could see from his position. Naruto laughed, palming the back of his head in a nervous gesture he had had since he was little. Truthfully, it was becoming harder and harder to think of a valid reason not to just tug Sasuke in and go to town on the guy.

Sasuke let out the tiniest huff, then leant in conspiratorially. "I think I hear Sakura and Ino looking for you!"

With an undignified squeak, Naruto bounded up to the door, yanked Sasuke in by the lapels of his jacket and locked the door shut. Then he kicked the stool from next to the mirror up in front of the door, and leant against it for support, breathing heavily.

A few moments passed. Eventually, Naruto turned around. Suddenly he was acutely aware of how tiny the dressing room was, and how warm Sasuke felt even four feet away.

Seriously, it was like the guy was radiating heat waves or some shit! Naruto put a hand to his face, mortified at how hot his skin felt. He avoided looking at the mirror altogether, not eager to see just how accurately he resembled a tomato just then.

Smirking, Sasuke took a step forward. "Well dobe, looks like it's just you and me and these four walls now… Whatever shall we do?"

Worse still… What with the suggestiveness of Sasuke's ridiculously cheesy words, his proximity reminding him of his actions from not too long ago, and that stupid, infuriating, sexy fucking smirk on his face, Naruto felt the beginnings of a distinct, familiar stirring in his pants.

He bit his lip, trying desperately to think of all the reasons this was a no good, very bad plan indeed. They were in a shopping wall, with Sakura and Ino after his blood; the walls were paper-thin; he was horny, his boyfriend was horny and – dear _god_, looked good enough to eat –

"Fuck it," he muttered, and went for it.

One giant stride bringing him right up in Sasuke's face, he cupped the pale jaws in his hands and began kissing him furiously. If Sasuke was taken aback, he didn't show it. Pale hands wandered up his back and his sides, one finally settling on the small of his back, the other in his hair.

Grunting impatiently because Sasuke was taking too sodding long to open his sodding mouth, Naruto flicked his tongue against his boyfriend's lips with no small amount of urgency. Smirking slightly into the kiss, Sasuke complied. Arms moving to wrap around his neck, Naruto pushed his tongue into his mouth even as Sasuke manoeuvred them till Naruto's back was against the wall.

Taking advantage of the extra inch or so he had in height, Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's hair to tilt his head up further so he could ravage his mouth properly. Sucking wetly on Naruto's tongue till the blonde was reduced to a moaning, grabby mess, he licked his way into Naruto's mouth to explore as much of that hot, wet space as he could reach.

"Unh…nhh…" Turned on impossibly by the soft, needy sounds coming from the back of Naruto's throat, Sasuke tightened his grip on the other boy's waist. He slid his tongue over Naruto's teeth and across the roof of his mouth, shifting his hand southwards to grope his ass.

Half-drunk on the ministrations, Naruto tugged at Sasuke's shoulders to pull him in even closer, winding one leg around his till their hips came flush together. Hissing at the friction through the material of their trousers, Sasuke flicked the tip of his tongue against Naruto's for a few tortuous minutes, withdrawing only to retrace a path he'd drawn not long ago down that delicious tan neck.

Who needed chocolate when you could have Naruto instead? Sasuke licked back up the stretch of skin he'd littered with bruising kisses and near-painful bites and pulled away to regard his dobe, who now stood flushed and panting against him, eyes glazed over.

Of course, he reminded himself smugly as he returned to his attentions – only the rest of the world, that was never going to sample that delectable bronzed skin. No, that peculiar spicy mix of ramen and teenage boy, along with something else that was wholly, uniquely Naruto – that belonged solely to him and him alone, Uchiha Sasuke!

Inner Sasuke performed a little dance in horny victory.

All right, so he had something of an issue with the whole possessiveness deal. Hn, whatever, _you_ try getting a hold of Uzumaki Naruto and not seeing red at the thought of anyone else so much as coming near him.

(On second thought, if you valued your life even a little bit, you probably wouldn't try.)

Suddenly desperate for more skin-on-skin contact, Sasuke shoved Naruto's jacket off his shoulders without preamble. Untucking the white dress shirt, he slipped his hands underneath, relishing the feel of the warm abdomen against his palms.

Lips still sucking kisses into the blonde's neck, Sasuke swiftly unbuttoned Naruto's shirt. Really he'd have liked nothing more than to rip off all his clothes till he was naked in a jiffy, but he'd grown a little attached to these outfits already.

Fortunately, Sasuke's fingers were nimble, and in no time Naruto's shirt was hanging off his shoulders, leaving his tan, toned chest exposed. Licking his lips, Sasuke pressed firm kisses along the hollow of his collarbone and down his chest, hands massaging his torso and sides before taking one dusky pink nub between his fingers and pinching it hard.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelped at the sudden act, body hitching.

Bending his knees, Sasuke sucked the other nipple into his mouth and nipped it between his teeth till it grew pebble-hard. Naruto tightened his grip on the dark hair as he shifted his mouth to the other hard nub, all the while making those needy, sexy little whines that had Sasuke's cock twitching in his pants.

After a few more minutes of this pleasant torture, Sasuke pursed his lips and blew on the over-sensitive nipples. Naruto groaned and rewarded him by bucking his hips forward, aching for contact.

Sasuke smirked. _Well since you asked so nicely…_

Kneeling in front of his boyfriend, he began unbuttoning his slacks. Naruto gasped as his hand brushed the swell of his cock through the fabric. Sasuke pulled down his trousers and boxers together, leaving Naruto's erection to spring free, hard and leaking already.

Sasuke felt his mouth water instinctively but he waited till he had managed to get Naruto out of his shoes and socks, and pulled the rest of the clothing out of the way. Discreetly, he folded up the trousers and jacket as best as he was able whilst sucking a heated trail up the inside of Naruto's thighs.

Never more grateful for his multi-tasking abilities, he tossed the clothes aside onto the stool and returned to Naruto's erection, red and curving upwards inches from his nose.

Fisting the base of the hard length, Sasuke licked up the thick vein running along the underside of Naruto's cock. The blonde moaned with abandon, fingers flexing in the dark hair in his grip. Sasuke kissed the head, dipped his tongue into the slit and descended a few inches down his cock. Taking a moment to adjust to the thick weight in his mouth, he moved lower, taking in a few more inches at a time.

There were a lot of things that came with being born an Uchiha – a razor-sharp intellect, unreal good looks, money, mansions, fast cars, the whole deal – but Sasuke had never been quite as grateful for anything in his natural skill-set as his ability to deep-throat to a fault.

"Sas – nhhh… Sas'ke…" Naruto would have thrashed wildly if Sasuke wasn't pinning his hips down as he sucked, head bobbing up and down the hard, leaking length. "Fuck… t-teme…"

Sasuke shifted his loose, damp hair aside with the back of his hand to look up at the blonde. With his back arched, shirt hanging off his shoulders, and face, neck and chest all suffused with a dark flush and a sheen of sweat, he was a sight indeed.

Then his blue eyes met Sasuke's, dark with lust, and he whimpered. It was a sign of how far gone he was that he didn't even flinch as the embarrassing sound left his lips.

Eyes never leaving his face, Sasuke reached behind him to fondle his balls.

The onslaught of sensations from every direction pushing him to his last limit, Naruto began to feel the familiar tightening in his balls. "Sas'ke… gonna c-co…" he gasped, flinging his head back. Two hard sucks later, his vision blinding with the intensity of the orgasm wracking his body, he spilled into Sasuke's waiting mouth.

Pulse after pulse of come shot out of him and Sasuke swallowed every last drop, flicking his tongue to catch stray trails of semen and saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Even as he slumped back against the wall, spent and panting, Naruto pulled him roughly to his feet and shoved his tongue into his mouth without warning.

Eyes widening at the impossibly arousing act of feeling Naruto lick the taste of his own release from his mouth, humming in pleasure, Sasuke propped himself against the wall with his hands on either side of Naruto's neck. It took all his Uchiha pride to keep himself from humping his boyfriend's leg like a dog in heat.

"Naruto…" he grunted as the blonde set to work on freeing him of his cummerbund. Dipping his head to kiss the tan collarbone, he ran his hands down Naruto's sides, finally reaching his ass and kneading the firm flesh.

"Fuck…" he muttered to himself. He wanted.

When Naruto found three of Sasuke's fingers waiting before his mouth, he let go of his losing battle with the cummerbund to pull them into his mouth and slather his tongue over them till they were coated liberally with saliva. Sasuke was breathing heavily as he watched, hips rocking slightly against Naruto's stomach.

Chasing the string of saliva connecting his fingertips to Naruto's mouth as he drew his fingers away, he locked their lips together again. Bringing his hand around Naruto's pelvis, he found his entrance and circled it a few times before sliding one finger in.

Naruto gasped and lifted one tan leg to wrap around his boyfriend's waist. The first few minutes were still unpleasant, even painful, but slolwly his muscles relaxed in the new position and pulled the intruding finger all the way in. Sasuke fingered him expertly, adding one more after a minute, then a third. As he scissored and stretched them, his fingers brushed that spot that always drove Naruto wild.

"Sa-ah… haah…" The breathy moans spurring him on, Sasuke fucked him with his fingers hard and fast, hitting that spot dead on every time. "'S'ke… T-teme, please…"

"Please what?" Sasuke smirked, unable to resist the opportunity.

"B-bastard you really live up to your n-name…" Naruto gasped, viciously pinching a nipple through Sasuke's shirt. "I'm r-ready…"

"What for, Na-ru-to?" Sasuke honest-to-God _purred_, fingers still knuckle-deep inside Naruto.

"Fuck me dammit!" Naruto screeched, kicking the back of Sasuke's thigh with the little strength he could muster.

"If you say so…" Sasuke smirked broadly and pulled out, reaching into his pockets to pull out two condoms.

"Teme!" Naruto piped up, eyeing the items suspiciously and putting two and two together. "You planned all of this, didn't you?"

The effect was ruined somewhat by the way he was sprawled against the wall, sweaty and naked except the shirt hanging off his shoulders, voice husky with arousal.

Sasuke didn't reply, swiftly rolling the first condom onto Naruto's sensitive erection, which had come to life again. Then he shrugged off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Quickly removing the cummerbund that Naruto had been fiddling with a little while ago, he unbuttoned his own slacks and pulled his boxers down.

Hissing as his cock came into contact with the cool outside air, Sasuke rapidly rolled the remaining condom on. Then he reached into his pockets again for a small tube, uncorked it and lubed himself up.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" Naruto demanded with a pout as he watched the proceedings, and it was all Sasuke could do not to turn him around then and pound him into the wall till he screamed.

"F-fuck, Naruto," he groaned as the blonde tightened his arms around his neck and hooked his other leg around his waist. Sasuke gripped both tan thighs and guided his cock towards Naruto's entrance even as the other boy lowered himself onto it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as the hard length entered him, sheathed inch by inch inside that hot, impossibly tight space. Sasuke bit his lip, warding off his primal instincts to start thrusting immediately, wild and deep.

Squeezing his eyes shut as he breached Naruto all the way, he paused, balls deep inside his blonde. "M-Move dammit," murmured Naruto, and Sasuke didn't need telling twice.

He thrust up shallowly at first, letting Naruto get used to the intrusion, clenching his teeth as his body adjusted to the stretch and burn. Going deeper with every thrust, suddenly Sasuke hit that very same spot his fingers had found earlier.

Except the sensations this time were magnified a thousand times – Sasuke's cock was so much thicker, so much hotter, so much _more_ than his fingers, and Naruto couldn't hold back the scream that escaped his lips abruptly.

_Shit_, Sasuke thought, the reality of where they were piercing through the haze of his arousal. Pulling out, he pushed the blonde down to the ground. He grabbed up the orange shirt lying on the floor where Naruto had discarded it while changing earlier, stuffed it into his mouth and re-entered him in one smooth stroke.

The new position offered a much better angle for Sasuke to thrust and far less strain on his arms. Drawing Naruto's legs over his shoulders, Sasuke supported his elbows on the floor and pounded into him. Naruto bit into the cloth to muffle his screams, hands gripping the back of his the other boy's shirt tightly.

Sasuke bent lower to kiss the soft, sensitive skin behind Naruto's ear. "So hot…" he mumbled as Naruto shuddered under him, hips bucking wildly as he dug his nails into his back. "You're so tight for me, so fucking hot," he ground out, "So hot for my cock…" He snapped his hips faster, losing control both at his own words and at the way his blonde squirmed under him.

The steady slap of skin against skin sounded obscenely loud in the tiny room. Sasuke felt Naruto's cock, sure to be dripping pre-cum by now, chafe against his stomach as he picked up the pace. He was grateful for the spare condom he'd thought to bring, but he could tell Naruto needed release soon.

Suddenly drawing out, he sat back and pulled Naruto into his lap and onto his cock again, legs splayed out on either side of him. As they settled into the new position, both of them happened to look sideways at the erotic sight of their joined bodies reflected in the mirror.

Sasuke rolled his hips upward and Naruto bounced on him with a last burst of energy, putting on a show for their own eyes. It was hard, fast and rough, and Naruto's head flopped onto Sasuke's shoulder with the exertion as he stared at lust-filled dark eyes reflected in the mirror.

Irrationally jealous of his own reflection, Sasuke reached between them to take hold of Naruto's erection. "Look at me," he said quietly, and Naruto did.

Blue eyes fluttered under the gaze, struggling to stay open as Sasuke stroked him. Pale, clever hands flew up and down his shaft, pumping him steadily as he continued to buck up inside him.

Naruto bit down into the cloth in his mouth, hard, as he felt his orgasm build. His fists tightened in Sasuke's shirt and pleasure, so intense it bordered on pain, raced through his body down to the tips of his toes. Then Sasuke bit down on his neck, and that was it. He came with a muffled cry.

Muscles clenching down on Sasuke as the white-hot spark of the orgasm pulsed through him, he brought the other boy over the edge with him too. A few haphazard thrusts later, Sasuke came with a guttural groan, pressing fitful kisses to Naruto's neck and shoulders.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as their racing hearts slowed down, till the flaccid feel of Sasuke's cock shifting inside Naruto started to get unpleasant. He shoved weakly at Sasuke's shoulders to get him to pull out, then sprawled down on the floor with his head propped up against the wall.

"You okay dobe?" Sasuke murmured, running his hands over his blonde's naked tan sides.

"Of course I am, teme," Naruto said gruffly, pushing his hands away. Sasuke pressed a soft kiss into the messy blond hair, trying to hide the almost fond smile that had crept onto his lips. It was adorable the way his dobe tried to put on that tough front even when he'd just been so thoroughly fucked-out.

Naruto watched through half-lidded eyes as Sasuke stood up, buttoned up his slacks and patted down his shirt. Running his hands through his hair a few times to recreate his duck-butt, he folded his jacket and cummerbund over his elbow and bent down next to him.

Lifting Naruto's chin, he kissed him gently. He slipped his fingers into the messy blonde tangle and traced soothing circles into his scalp. Naruto wiggled his toes like a pleased cat at the attentions. "See you around, dobe," Sasuke murmured at last, straightening up. "And don't pass out," he added with a smirk on his way out.

"Bastard, you're so full of yourself!" Naruto screeched as the door shut behind him.

Turning around, grumbling to himself about stupid bastards and their bastard-y ways, his eyes fell on his friend the mirror again. He blushed at how thoroughly debauched he looked. His neck and torso were covered in love bites, and he wondered how he'd be able to walk out like that...

Out!

With a rush, Naruto remembered just where they were. The shopping mall, with people everywhere, and Ino and Sakura...

Eyes widening, he sat up.

And proceeded to freak out.

-x-x-x-

Ten minutes later, Naruto stood in the nippy March air outside the store, trying to look anywhere but at the two females going ballistic before him.

"We looked for you everywhere!" Sakura yelled, five-foot-two frame seeming to tower over his own five-foot-ten.

"We thought you were being ass-raped!" Ino exclaimed, pinching his bottom and watching Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. A vein throbbed in the Uchiha's temple as he pointedly pried her hand away. She squealed in delight, and a bead of sweat dropped down Naruto's brow. _Women._

They'd emerged from the dressing rooms relatively unscathed, the few scandalised looks averting immediately under the force of the Uchiha glare. If only spurned females were as easy to deal with, Naruto wondered wistfully.

"Then Ino-pig here sniffed out another dress she wanted so the purple one's with me now, where it truly belongs," said Sakura smugly.

"That's only because mine is too fabulous for you to pull off, forehead," trilled Ino.

"The point _being_, Ino-pig – " Sakura gritted out, rounding on her rival.

"We even checked the spandex section!" cried Ino with an an exaggerated shudder, a hand on her chest as she eyed Sakura with a smirk.

"Oh, um..." Sakura seemed to shrink visibly at the words, a pretty blush colouring her cheeks as she scratched her head nervously. "About that..."

"Sakura met Lee there and he asked her to prom and she said yes and _Sakura's going to prom with Lee_!" Ino burst out all in one breath like a lot of word vomit. "Phew, felt good to let that out."

"What?" Naruto goggled at the pink-headed girl in disbelief as Ino whipped out her phone to break the news to the gossip network of Konoha.

"Er, well, you know…" Sakura stammered, "It sort of just… happened you know, heh-heh…"

"Speaking of," said Ino, eyes on her phone, "What were _you_ doing here at the mall, Sasuke-kun?" She looked up finally when she finished composing her text. Her eyes were the eyes of the seasoned gossip queen of Konoha, shrewd and glinting.

"Oh, um – about that… we're going to prom after all," said Naruto, blushing lightly and indicating the shopping bags in their hands. Sasuke's fingers found his and slipped them through his own.

"Oh my god, really?" Sakura squealed, half excited at the news, half relieved at the shift in the spotlight.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see you two in tuxes!" giggled Ino. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, who was smirking at him. Knowing exactly what was running through the bastard's head because it was on his mind too, he glanced away, face beet-red.

"That reminds me," said Sakura suddenly, tapping her chin, "We need to go shoe-shopping soon too, ne?"

"Yeah, I was thinking next – um, Naruto?" Ino frowned, looking around.

"Hey, Naruto? Sasuke! Weren't they here just a second ago?"

"Where on earth did they disappear off to…?"

_- fin -_

Review? :D


End file.
